


He Would Always Win The Fight

by KateLaurant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Study, Gen, Kid Fic, POV First Person, POV Morgana, Pre-Canon, Sad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 她离开卡美洛的时候没有带上任何东西，除了身上陈旧的伤口。
Relationships: Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	He Would Always Win The Fight

我离开卡美洛的时候没有带上任何东西，然而过去仍旧像影子一样紧紧跟在我身后。

我没有任何可供悼念的纪念物，除了身上的伤口，一道颜色淡到几乎看不清的陈年旧伤。我应该早早忘记它背后的故事，但讽刺的是，记忆往往在此时才格外清晰。

那年我刚满十一岁，亚瑟九岁，就快十岁。女孩比男孩长得更快，因此我已经个子出挑，亚瑟却还是个满头金毛的矮个子圆球。他讨厌我，我讨厌他。圆球男孩不顾一切地试图毁掉我的发型、裙子和洋娃娃，然后我会把他的玩具砸个稀巴烂、木剑藏在谁都找不到的地方、仗着体格优势狠狠地揍他。

只有在很少的一些时候，我会承认自己是他的“姐姐”，那也是这道伤痕的由来——比如当我看到那个傻男孩脸色煞白地趴在高高的树枝上的时候。天才知道他为什么要爬上去。他呆着的那条枝干已经断了一小半，托着矮个子圆球岌岌可危。

“你快下来呀！”我冲他高喊。

“我不能动！”亚瑟同样冲我喊，我能感到他就快哭了，可那个时候我却笑不出来，“我会摔下来的！”

“那就摔下来吧。”我张开手臂说，深深地吸气，“我会接住你的！”

我记不太清他是否回答了我些什么，因为我唯一记得的是几乎在下一刻，亚瑟就掉下来了，伴随着长长的、长长的惊呼。而十一岁的我几乎是飞扑上去，紧紧抓住那个金色的小矮子，后背沉闷地撞上草地。“我接住你了！”我大声说。

之后迎接我是一阵头晕目眩。而当我终于又能思考和看清东西时，就听见亚瑟尖叫起来，非常非常大声地喊着我的名字，刺得我耳膜发疼。“莫甘娜！！！”他厉声叫喊。

那时我还不知道他在喊着什么，只以为这个蠢小孩吓破了胆。“没事的！我接住你了，我接住你了！”十一岁的我一遍遍地说。然而当我想坐起身时，我才终于意识到他为什么尖叫，撕裂的疼痛穿过我的身子，逼迫我又一次摔在草地上。

“你在流血！”亚瑟继续尖叫，吵得我脑袋疼，那个时候他的声音听起来简直是个小女孩，“我的佩剑刺到你了！莫甘娜！莫甘娜？！”他大声喊，有湿湿的水落在我的脸上，他居然哭起来了，“对不起、对不起、对不起，你不会有事吧？你不要死掉，莫甘娜！！”亚瑟大哭大叫，吵得要命，而且破天荒地说了无数次‘对不起’。而我当时似乎只是呆呆地按住伤口，再记不住其余的事情。

幸运的是，他吵闹无比的痛哭流涕很快就引来了许多大人们，他们赶紧把我抱到盖乌斯那里处理伤口。乌瑟为此大发雷霆，亚瑟则被关了一周的禁闭。等到我能自由走动后就天天跑到他面前嘲笑他。到了最后，除了一道不大不小的伤疤外，其余什么都没有留下——除了伤疤和不适时宜的回忆。

我曾经是如此爱他。

——正因为这样，如今每当我回忆起这段过往时，都会有更崭新更强烈的憎恨添补而上。


End file.
